


Capture the Castle

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, Crusades Era Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Fanart, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 44
Kudos: 101
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Capture the Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/gifts).




End file.
